The Gift of Death
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: Given away to some low life beast that used her constantly. Nothing more than a breeding mare at most, either way she was much less than a human being."
1. Pushed Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyaha. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Thanks to my beta Nefra. If you do not approve of these themes then I suggest you turn right around. Flames are not appreciated however creative criticism is.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Flashbacks_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Pushed too far

She lifted herself on her elbows after hearing his breathing even out. He had done it again. She felt her stomach turn with disgust. How could her father have done this to her? Given away to some low life beast that used her constantly. Nothing more than a breeding mare at most, either way she was much less than a human being. She took a deep breath brushing her sweat saturated bangs from her face…She remembered why, it was for the money, Naraku was the highest bidder. Her father, she spat the word even when she thought of him, had been tainted with his own greed. The woman tried to hold back her flashback, she struggled fiercely with it but it refused to let her alone.

Flashback-

_A teenaged girl sat serenely in front of her house, watching the sunset. She heard the gruff voice of her father call for her and lifted her head, her raven locks fell from her face and she gracefully lifted herself to her feet. Walking into the house she heard voices._

_"I'll give you 12 grand a year for the girl."_

_She could almost feel the grin spread over her father's lips. She knocked lightly on the handsome red wood door of her father's library._

_"Come in Kagome."_

_Kagome stepped inside, lifted her pale blue skirt, and bowed to her father and the men she had not yet seen but she could feel their hungry lustful eyes on her. She heard the rustle of material and the air shift signifying her father had given the wave of his hand for her to stand. There were 3 men, all of which were attractive but still she could not feel the sort of pull that liking one of them would have had. Who could possibly like the man you are about to be sold to? Her father wore a large smirk._

_"Gentlemen this is my daughter."_

_The men looked her over as if she was cattle and soon a man with black hair turned back to her father._

_"I will pay you more than either of them can afford. 1 million a year."_

_Kagome could already feel her dislike grow for the man who would now own her. Her stomach gave a lurch as if she would throw up and her dislike turned to loathe as her father let out a hearty laugh._

_"DONE!"_

Flash end-

She had been shipped off the next day to her new husband; even now she could feel her body flush with rage. She couldn't hate her father anymore than now for trapping her in this 'marriage'; she considered more of a purgatory than anything else.

Kagome studied the man beside her, his chiseled features, handsome in a dark evil way. His black hair neatly tucked under his body, shiny yet not as full as hers but quite healthy. Her husband, if that's what you call her jail keeper, was admittedly attractive but he was a loathsome, disagreeable creature on this inside. The woman looked down at her body, her full breasts littered with large blue and black bruises. Her upper lip turned up in a sneer, baring her unusually sharp canines. Kagome let out an enraged hiss; the sick fuck never missed a time to mar her body in his marks, his sign of ownership. He even blamed her for the lustful looks men threw at her. Oh how she hated him, such deep rooted hate that consumed the very core of her soul. She had learned a long time ago not to show him emotion. Ha, Kagome had learned a long time ago not to feel much of anything. She would not have survived if she had.

Her brows drew together as she watched his chest rise and fall. She wished she could squeeze the life from his lungs, end the breath of the being that kept her chained to him. She noted faintly that the night was cold against her pale skin but her body was abnormally hot. She barely noticed the red goose bumps rising on her skin as she snarled in thought, remembering. Oh yes she had tried to escape before. Tried to run away from him, escape the harsh fate that had been handed to her and as expected he punished her, for days. Kagome felt her skin crawl and help back the tempting desire to relieve her stomach of its contents. The abuse to her body was nothing compared to that of her mind. His words ricocheted in her mind, causing pain, so much pain. He taught her that day that she was his captive and there were few ways to escape him.

The dark-haired beauty lifted herself from the bed, quickly grabbed her shirt pulling over her semi-dry form. Gliding to the kitchen her eyes swept over the dark room. Her electric blue eyes glimmered in the dim lighting of the street lights outside; a silver glint caught her eyes and she turned her head to examine it. As she grew closer she realized it was a knife. Her thin fingers crept around the handle and she looked over it with a sort of morbid glee.

'I can kill myself.'

Bringing the blade to her wrist she pressed down, only a little of her blood surfaced against her skin. Showing rich and dark on the milky white flesh, her lips parted in a small gasp and she removed the blade. The tip dripped with a tiny amount of her blood. Her clouded mind was bombarded with thoughts, why had she not thought of it before.

'Why not kill him?'

Chills of delight snaked down her spine. It would be so good. Again she felt shots of addictive pleasure at the thought. She licked her full red lips.

'Oh this will be good.'


	2. The Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

Many thanks to my brilliant beta Nefra-Jaxxia. Sorryyyy, got into some trouble but NOW I will update regularly. -Crosses my heart- Cross my wittle heart.  
Thanks to all my reviewers

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Kill

Sweeping her hair from her face with a slightly malicious smile, Kagome stalked soundlessly into the bedroom to her side, the halls had seemed blurred to her but that didn't matter only this moment. Kagome sniffed delicately at the air and retched as the scent of sweat, sex, and his own unique scent assaulted her nose. She could hear his heavy breathes; she would have never believed she could hate everything about someone so much in her life. He was so unsuspecting; bet he never thought his submissive trophy would ever turn on him. Bet he never thought he could push her to this.

Kagome planted her knees into the soft mattress, the scent was so much stronger in the bed, she almost hurled right there. He lay there so still, she felt bliss heat her body and lifted the knife above her head. Plunging the blade deep into his heart she watched him jolt up, his eyes fly open and look her in the face. He seemed to examine the deadly beauty that towered over his form now, he saw the loathe in her eyes now. She took great pleasure in snarling in his face and spitting out the words that had so long been on the tip of her tongue.

"I hate you, Naraku."

She quickly got up from the bed removing all the things she needed and nothing more. Kagome felt a thrill from her killing Naraku. Tonight brought back more than she had felt in the 5 years she had been married to him, hating been giving to the vile creature at 15, she was now 20 and ready to do as she pleased. Placing her things into the car outside, she walked back in the house. The knife still clutched in her hand, Kagome looked him over, he was dead, yet he had died too quickly to her displeasure. There had to be something more she could do to him. Moving back to the bed she brought the blade to his chin and begin to neatly draw the knife across his skin, she peeled back his face and smirked. She began to rip and tear at his body; his carcass did not deserve to be handsome! Kagome carved chucks out of his muscled body; she dug the knife in deeply and made designs. Her hands, her body, her hair were coated in his blood and she enjoyed it. She laughed heartily at his body then lifted herself from the bed.  
Dipping her right hand into his blood she wrote right above his head on the once pristine wall. "Never loved"

Jumping down from the bed she sauntered out of the house, never thinking that this would be a start of a new life. A far more enjoyable one to her then she first imagined. Getting into her car she pulled away from the house, the sun was just coming up and the clashing of reds oranges, blooming across the purples and blues that would bring the day's sun made her smiles a bit. Kagome uttered words she never thought she would say.

"I'm free."


	3. Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 3: Traitor

The dark haired women looked over the jail cell she had been held in for about nine months, laid across her bed, the gray walls of the cell seemed not to bother her. The women who accidentally caught her predatory gaze looked away immediately. No one was stupid enough to try and pick a fight with her. Not after what she had done when she first got there. The cell was locked, the officers refused to open the door. Claimed they didn't want to let the more dangerous animal loose on the others. All Kagome could do was laugh, stretching out languidly, she yawned very cat-like in boredom, her cloths were the usual jail jumper, but not orange like the others. Hers was a plain gray like the walls; a smirk spread over her lips, the warden had demanded she get a different color so she wouldn't be able to slip in with the crowd. Two of her best qualities were her almost constant calm and ability to blend.

Kagome examined her nails boredly; they were long, delicate and gentle looking. Many of her victims' mistakes. No, she was not in her for merely the murder of her husband, Naraku but the murder of many others after him. When she left Naraku behind she had tried to live without the thrill of murder but it seemed that yet another would stir the lust for blood in her. A chuckle escaped her lips and she tucked her arms behind her head, laying back comfortably as she reminisced her second kill.

Flashback

_It had been two months after the murder of the beast she used to call her husband, but since Naraku was after all a drug dealer and a killer himself no one seemed to really care. Kagome let out a light laugh, she swept her fingers through her hair as she walked with her best friend Sango. She was very attractive herself, about 5'10, a good 4 inches taller than Kagome herself. She was thicker too but it looked nice on her taller frame. Her chocolate brown eyes smiled as she gazed over the street and her glossy black hair was held in a high ponytail. The two women had been having a shopping day out, away from their boyfriends. Kagome grinned a bit as she thought about her sexy Inuyasha, his silver hair and warm honey eyes. The well built body; yes he was definitely a good catch. _

_Sango and herself hung out late. Smiling brightly Kagome turned to Sango as they were heading to her house in her silver Lexus. _

"_Sango I want to surprise Inuyasha tonight. Call and tell him I'm spending the night at your house." _

_Sango giggled and nodded her head. _

"_Sure!" _

_Picking up her phone Sango dialed the number and Inuyasha picked up, he was panting; maybe he was working out or something. _

"_Hey Inu, Kagome is spending the night at my house. 'Kay with you?"_

_Inuyasha mumbled something then answered loud enough for Sango to hear. _

"_Yeah, sure. Tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow then. Bye._

"_Alright. Bye."_

_Sango smiled to Kagome and nodded her head. _

"_He said it's cool and that he will talk to you tomorrow." _

_Kagome grinned this was going to be so fun. She drove to her house, Sango got out with her to carry bags in, unlocking the door she pushed it open quietly and chocked as she saw a look alike-probably Kikyo Inuyasha's ex girlfriend riding Inuyasha on her couch. Kagome's feet seemed planted to the ground as she watched Kikyo bounce up and down on Inuyaha's cock. His grunts of pleasure echoing in her head, Sango seemed enraged behind her but she didn't say a word, Kagome turned abruptly and slipped into the kitchen, the same grace and speed she had used the night of Naraku's death seemed to come back to her so instinctually. She made her sensitive nose block the scents of the love making that now went on in her house. Kagome grasped the handle of the machete in the second counter drawer, she passed Sango and swung the blade beheading the dark haired woman and watching as she body fell limp against the man she thought she could learn to love. His eyes flew open and looked at the body on his in horror, his eyes shot up to meet Kagome's and before he could utter the scream that was on the tip of his tongue she felt the knife go through the flesh of his neck as well. Sango watched in awe but did not seem frightened at all, she tilted her head to the side and watched as Kagome carved out designs into her cheating lover and the woman. _

_She slit the knife down Kikyo's back, peeled the skin away carving it skillfully into the sign of the blackened heart. The picture was altogether both beautiful and repulsive. Kagome shifted and began to carve away at Inuyasha, she left them together as they had been when she killed them and dipped her hand into his and her blood. The wall behind them she wrote. "Cheated of Love". She rinsed her hands as if nothing had happened and Sango helped her gather the bags, they left her house and went to Sango's to sleep. _

Flash end

Sango wasn't bothered by the fact she had killed her once lover in front of her and she laughed as she recalled the conversation that night. Kagome was still amused that her friend has accepted what she was so readily. It was now two years since that murder, of course she had killed plenty within those years. Though she still had to pay back the man who helped to turn her in…Miroku….she hissed at the thought of the man who was Sango's ex lover, she growled in bitter humor. Miroku had found out not too long after one of her latest kills, he walked into a conversation with herself and Kagome, being the smart man he was figured that Kagome was the murderer and fiend they now named Blood Master. He came to her that night proposing something in order to earn silence. Kagome's blood heated in rage as she remembers every detail of that night, the night she would make the decision to betray or be betrayed. 

Flash Back

_Kagome lay across her bed staring at her ceiling wondering just how much she could trust Miroku. Sango had said that Miroku wouldn't tell a soul but she felt the nagging doubt in the back of her head. She let out a sigh as she continued to drift in her thoughts as she watched the shadows dance across her ceiling. Her eyes shifted to the door when she heard the slight sound of it opening, in the dim lighting from her windows she made out broad shoulders, peach skin. She closed her eyes and let the senses she usually used for killing drift over her. She snapped her eyes open as she heard the figure nearing her bed. She lifted her body weight on her elbows and her eyes cast upon Miroku's face, his purple eyes seemed to stare blindly into hers, not fully aware of the way she watched his every movement, her fingers unconsciously slipped to the dagger under her pillow. In the two years that she had been killing Kagome had become public enemy number one. Miroku seated himself on the corner of her bed before speaking, his tone a seductive whisper._

"_Kagome, I know who you are. To keep me silent I ask of only one thing." _

_She watched him carefully but kept silent, waiting for him to lay down his demand. Taking her silence as his sign to continue he turned his head toward her direction and his eyes adjusted now swept over her form. _

"_I want to make love to you. All night long." _

_Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise; of everything she had not expected that. Maybe for him to ask her to kill several people for him or to torture someone to death, that she would do willingly but to have sex with him and even more on the personal note he had put it as 'making love'. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She was not in love with Miroku, after all that happened in her life she doubted that she could love the way that statement meant. Her mind drifted to her best friend who was in the room to the right sleeping, her hearing locked in on the calm breaths of the only person she trusted her life with and her heart gave a rough squeeze. Her mind raced and her throat was terribly dry, she gulped a bit in panic, something she had only felt the first year of marrying Naraku, whenever he came home the fifteen year old girl would panic, try to find some way out of having to go to bed with him. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, as she continued to think. _

'_I can't do that to Sango. She's in love with this dirt bag.' _

_Kagome's fingers snaked under her pillow and clutched the dagger beneath tightly. Her eyes misted for a moment as she considered killing him. _

'_Would she ever forgive me?' _

_Releasing the dagger she ground her teeth in fury and shook her head, her voice was cold and toneless. _

"_No. I refuse to do such a thing and hurt Sango. You shouldn't even be in here. Good night Miroku." _

_With that said she turned on her side and stared out her window dismissing him. Miroku's thin black brows immediately drew together and he got up quickly striding over to the door, he grasped the doorknob tightly in his hand. Turning he spat his final words. _

"_I advise you to reconsider." _

Flash end

Kagome frowned deeply.

'I did not think much of the threat; I thought it the attempts of a man who had lost his only tool. If I had thought more about it I would have moved Sango out of harms way faster and I would have made it away instead of ending up here'

She let out a disgusted growl as her eyes moved over the jail again. Kagome almost let out a laugh.

'Do they really think they can keep me here?'

Reaching under her pillow she removed her most precious tool of torture, her baby, a dagger forever tainted in the blood of her victims. It was a gift from Sango herself, a delicate handle, black and beautifully carved in the image of an animal her best friend thought suited her. A panther, the diamond eyes gazed out at you from the handle, its fangs bared and its claws flexed. Then there was the blade, the blade was magnificent all in itself, it was a metal that Kagome could tell but what it was, she did not know. It was thin made precisely for this particular handle, it was the perfect instrument for her line of…work. The right corner of her mouth lifted in a malicious, enjoying smirk. Giving a sharp bark of laughter she smiled evilly.

She toyed with the blade momentarily before slipping it back beneath her pillow and giving a full yawn as her mind drifted back her thoughts on Miroku. Yes, she was here for a reason. Kagome could have escaped at any given time but she was waiting. Stretching her slim, yet well kept body she sighed a bit in the boredom one would identify as that of a caged animal.

'Yes, yes Miroku always was a smart boy. He knew just how to use my friendship with Sango to trap me; he knew I wouldn't leave her to end up in the slam. No, that just would not suit me.'


End file.
